Being Sick Isn't Always Bad
by RCfanficfan2
Summary: Ratchet gets sick and Sasha comes to check on him and...something else?


Being Sick Isn't Always Bad

By RCFANFICFAN2

Please note this is my first fan fiction story so it might not be the best but I hope you enjoy it I wrote it while I was sick and I was playing Ratchet and clank and I decided to try this (Disclaimer) I do not own ratchet and clank full credit goes to Insomniac and the other amazing company's that make such a fantastic game series possible.

Only about a month after Ratchet survived his deadly encounter with Dr Nefarious he contracted some nasty virus he didn't know what it was though. It started at lunch time on the Starship Phoenix the previous day. He had been taking it easy for the last month fiddling with his ship, playing vid comics and indulging in his other hobbies. At lunch he happily ran from his room his furry feet making a light tapping on the floor when he ran (This was because he had been wearing his normal clothes most of the time instead of his armor ) his tail was flying back and forth ( Not wagging just from the force of running ) he ran to a door that led down to the cafeteria he got his food and sat between Sasha and unfortunately Qwark as much of a pain as Qwark was he didn't want Sasha to have to be dealing with his insufferable personality alone though on the other side of the table was

Al , Helga , Skrunch ( although he wasn't supposed to be in the cafeteria for sanitary purposes ) And lastly Clank, Skidd was on the other side of Sasha. Ratchet ate his food and talked to clank about his ship and other things. He made small talk with others too. But not much he kept eating and was happy to do it when he was done he walked over to the trash used his fork to scrape off some food and put his tray on top of the trash can by this time Clank and Skidd had left Ratchet figured Clank was off somewhere flushing out his radiator core and as to where Skidd might be he didn't even think about it he ran out as he had just been in a heated game of Drop ship wars 3 where you take the role of a Rilgarian soldier deploying from a drop ship and fighting robots. Ratchet was fighting the final boss he went back to his room and kept playing he finally beat the boss and yelled YES! he was so excited when he jumped up the couch fell back he fell off and rolled back he got up and stood the couch back up he noticed some thing red with a couple spots of yellow. He sniffed it Hmmm he sniffed it again is this he sniffed it again is this pepperoni he continued inspecting it and without thought he put it in his mouth chewed it and ate it he didn't care he had eaten it he had eaten horny toad meat as a kid on Veldin and he always felt fine

That night around 7:00 he threw up a whole mess of stuff he assumed it was something else it was 3:00AM when he abruptly was awoken jumping down from his bed and stumbling to the bathroom he was halfway there when his dinner came up and made itself a comfy spot on the floor ughhhh ratchet said he thought to clean it up but was so tired and in so much pain due to the stomach ache that felt like a blargian snagglebeast punched him in the gut he stumbled back and fell onto the couch he rolled to one side then the other he tried to get up but his stomach lurched and he fell back urggghhh he rubbed his forehead as a source of slight comfort he tried to get up again this time he succeeded and walked about three feet and fell to the ground when his stomach lurched he collapsed and it lurched again it was now about 3:05AM he couldn't get up and he didn't care about comfort he was in so much pain. He fell asleep.

At 8:00AM Clank walked in and looked at his best friend lying on the floor sleeping he shook his friends furry shoulder Ratchet the little robot exclaimed in a concerned voice Ratchet ? are you okay. Urggghhhh a pained moan left from deep within the Lombax's throat Clank now very worried. Whaaaat do you want Ratchet was in so much pain he couldn't open his eyes to see who it was and wasn't paying enough attention to even think about the voice he then said through pained groans … wh..urr…o's..urghh..herr..the..rre Ratchet its Clank Ratchet opened his eyes slightly and quietly said oh…er hi buddy Clank than said Ratchet what is wrong. " I don't know I woke up at 3 in the morning and felt like a blargian snagglebeast hit me in the gut " Clank then responded " Was it something you ate " Ratchet then murmured " I don't know " ( he had put two in two together at this point though and had figured out that it was the pepperoni but refused to admit it ) Clank then said " I will go get someone to help get you into your bed.

Ratchet said to no avail as Clank ran out as fast as his little legs could carry him Said no its alright cough cough I can do it myself he tried to get up but fell back down he picked himself up coughed and began to go towards his bed he tried to get up to it but couldn't jump with the knot in his stomach ( this is the bed from up your arsenal it's a few feet up ) His stomach lurched and he fell down then Clank ran back in with a Galactic Ranger Ratchet said no…no I can do it myself he tried to stand up but fell over The Ranger Picked him up and lifted Ratchet onto his bed Thh..cough…cough..ank's Soldier." No problem sir " the Ranger walked out. Thanks Clank Ratchet said Clank then enquired. do you know why you're sick . (Ratchet didn't want to admit he was wrong though he knew he was ) I…err…no I'm not sure ...Clank looked disapprovingly Ratchet? Are you lying Clank asked with a suspicious tone. It was now about 8:23

Meanwhile on the bridge Sasha began to wonder where Ratchet was hmm she thought to herself…He must be sleeping in he deserves it he did defeat Dr nefarious. Meanwhile In Ratchets Quarters Clank was watching Robo-chef having not much else to do. Ratchet had gone under his blankets and gone back to sleep. At 9:30 Robo-chef ended Clank looked over and saw the now six hour old vomit on the floor. Clank looked around he went to a small panel on the wall next to the doors and pressed the button to call for a cleaner bot the cleaner bot came in sucked up the green and yellow chunk filled vomit and went back out. Clank once again planted himself on the couch and watched another episode of Robo-Chef. Sasha once again wondered, it was 10:56 when she couldn't help but ask if any of the rangers or crew members she looked to a ranger at a console she then ask " hey, R21 do you know where Ratchet is the ranger looked back " nah I haven't seen Sarge all day. She asked Al who said no as did Qwark , Helga , Skidd and two other Rangers she didn't want to wake him up if he was sleeping though. She figured Clank would know so she called over the intercom " Clank please report to the bridge

Clank got up and walked out the door across the hanger his metal feet clanking on the metallic floors the whole way he went up the stairs onto the small domed platform rode it across to the bridge and walked up behind Sasha Um.. You wanted to see me captain Sasha . She quickly spun her chair around and asked "do you know where Ratchet is.

Clank then responded ah yes he is in bed sick he had a hard time standing up his stomach was lurching so bad. She took pity on him.

Poor guy she said out loud. Clank then explained the vomit. Oh yuck Sasha thought she

Then said, Well thanks Clank she said. Clank then said no problem turned around got on the platform and left he got the other end and went back in to Ratchets quarters. He looked around and heard a moan urrggghhh he walked further into the room he saw Ratchet moving around under his blankets Ratchet is something wrong. Urr another pained groan emitted from under Ratchets blankets then ratchet murmured…yes my stomach just lurched really badly oh god

.Ratchet said he got down dropping from the bed and falling on his back urrg he groaned he got up and went to the bathroom shut the door and threw up he felt some coming again he barfed again, he went to flush when it happened again he felt his stomach lurch and he barfed again another one came up again he was in so much pain he fell

Down he reached for a trash can threw up into it he said in a pained voice oh god please no more he said. He reached up flushed the toilet and waked in to the main section of his quarters. His stomach lurched again and he let out a pained moan then his stomach lurched he walked over to his bed this time he was able to jump just high enough to pull himself up

He went back under his blankets and curled up in a ball to go back to sleep. It was now

11:12. Clank found that robo-chef was no longer on he began to channel surf this went on for about twenty minutes. Ratchet was still not asleep his stomach lurched and he grunted again err he farted which made his stomach feel better. He let out a sigh of relief and fell asleep. Clank looked back at where the odd sound had just emitted from. He looked disapprovingly but felt bad for poor Ratchet. Clank then tuned to his show Secret Agent Clank. He sat there entranced by it. Meanwhile on the bridge Sasha looked down at her watch 11:58 she looked back to her terminal for a moment and then back to her watch it was 12:00 she got up to go on her lunch break she walked to the domed platform rode it across and looked to the hallway leading to the cafeteria. She looked to Ratchet's quarters. She then walked to his quarters and went inside She looked around not noticing Ratchet asleep under his blankets she looked at Clank on the couch and walked over to the couch. Oh , hello Captain Sasha Clank said . Hi Clank , Where's Ratchet she asked.

He is under his blankets resting Clank responded. Oh okay Sasha responded she began to walk back out when Ratchet was abruptly awoken when his stomach lurched he was still sleepy and not realizing he was in bed he went to roll onto his back to rub his stomach as a source of comfort. He instead ended up rolling right off the bed he landed on the floor with a thud Sasha turned around and saw Ratchet on the floor he had curled himself up into a ball cringing in pain. His back hurt he had bruised his arm under normal circumstances this wouldn't have phased him but on top of his constantly turning and lurching stomach it made him feel like blargian snagglebeast fodder. He rolled onto his side not noticing Sasha about to leave she then walked over and helped him up he opened his eyes. Oh hi Sasha he said. Hi Ratchet she said putting her arm over his shoulder to help him too the couch. Ratchet quickly stepped away saying. That's okay he walked over to the couch his ears drooping slightly from being ill. Sasha looked at her watch 12:07 she sat down next to Ratchet who was rubbing his stomach in pain his eyes shut and his head leaning over the back of the couch his ears still drooping down. She patted him on the shoulder and he opened his eyes and gave her a grateful smile. His stomach lurched and he quickly leaned forward he felt that he would throw up and he walked into the bathroom he threw up into the toilet then before he could think a thought it happened again he stopped caught his breath and vomited again he always hated vomiting it was gross he felt more coming on and let it out he stepped back and sat down he said to himself he got on his knees and leaned forward vomiting again. Sasha watched with the utmost pity. She then said R-Ratchet are you going to be okay ? yeah he quietly responded urrggh he stood up and went back to the couch he was in so much pain he couldn't be bothered to flush. He went back to the couch. Sasha felt his forehead worrying he was dehydrated she couldn't feel it through her glove she took it off and felt his forehead it was very hot she however couldn't help but rub it she had a crush on him and it was getting the best of her she realized what she was doing and said I'll go get some water she got up walked out across the hanger and down a hallway to the cafeteria she got a glass of water not once thinking of herself and going out of the cafeteria down the hall back across the hanger and into Ratchets quarters.

She walked back into Ratchets quarters and walked to the couch he was asleep Clank then said he is asleep but it is dangerous for him to be so dehydrated. Hmm Sasha thought she then sat down gently holding Ratchets chin holding his head back and pouring the water down his throat. Some of it got on his fur but not much she looked a her watch oh shit she exclaimed it's 12:30 I got to go back to the bridge. She ran out of the room.

Clank looked at his sleeping friend then to the cup of water. He leaned forward picked up the cup held his friends head back and poured it down his throat. Clank brought it back towards himself and looked into it, empty. He set it back on the table. He looked at his friend pitifully. Clank noticed he was low on charge as he was up all night fascinated with his work on a robotic thyranoid corpse. He was looking at the way everything was robotic right down to the intestines. It was incredibly fascinating. Clank walked over to an outlet but not before looking back hmm he said I shouldn't leave Ratchet alone his antenna beeped signaling he was dangerously low. So he plugged himself in. At 5:30 He was fully charged he awoke unplugged himself and looked at Ratchet. Ratchet was still asleep his head leaning over the back of the couch still oh dear Clank said his neck will be awfully stiff . Clank got up and walked to the couch and leaned his friend's head forward it once again falling back. Clank turned around and picked up a pillow. He turned back around and leaned his friend forward and pinched it between Ratchet's back and letting the upper part of the pillow cradle Ratchets head. Ratchet let out a slight mumble and then woke up. Err huh wah he murmured. Oh Ratchet good to see your awake Clank said. Oh morning buddy Ratchet said. He then asked it is morning right buddy. Clank then responded no it's actually 5:32 in the evening Ratchet. Oh Ratchet said. Before Clank could respond. Sasha walked in as her shift ended she had decided to spend the evening with Ratchet and Clank. She walked in and Ratchet said perking up slightly. Oh hi Sasha how are you. Oh I'm fine are you feeling better. Not really Ratchet responded his stomach then lurched errgh. Oh you poor thing Sasha said in a sympathetic tone. She then sat down Between Ratchet and Clank. What do you want to do Ratchet asked. I don't know Sasha said. Do you want to watch some holo-vision Ratchet asked.

Okay sure Sasha responded. Clank then picked up the remote and said I'll flip through the channels tell me when you see something you would like to watch. They flipped through channels finding nothing that they liked they found Clank's least favorite episode of robo-chef that he refused to watch an episode of behind the hero on kid nova an episode of natures mysteries on the grelbin wastes mutant Y.E.T.I. the science channel a gadgetron H-2 Mask infomercial and then Secret Agent Clank. Ooohhh Sasha said this is my favorite episode. the episode was where Clank fights a rogue squad of blade balls with his bare hands. And he if left thrown onto a platform at the bottom of a Megacorp robot factory and brakes he is then found by a squad of sweeper bots and thrown onto the melting line and has to escape of conveyer belts guarded by laser bots. They watched and Ratchet let out a sigh huhhh. He felt his stomach lurch err he groaned. Sasha looked away for a moment and patted him gently on the head. She looked back not thinking much of it. Ratchet however enjoyed the gentle touch of it. His ears rose up a bit in pleasure she noticed this and giggled. What? Ratchet responded embarrassed he knew she'd taken notice. Oh nothing Sasha responded but she did know he'd liked it.

They Watched the show till 6:00 Then another episode came on Ratchet had fallen asleep. Sasha and Clank kept watching in the episode they watched Clank fought Blarg and rilgarian mercenaries. Sasha looked to Ratchet at the commercial she had taken off her gloves earlier. She felt his forehead he was dehydrated. She got up and said to Clank I'll be right back I'm going to go get Ratchet something to drink he's a bit dehydrated. She walked out of the room across the hanger and down the hall to the cafeteria it was open but no one was inside. She briskly walked to the Kitchen quickly prepared two Roast Barlowian Saur beast beef sandwiches one for her and one for Ratchet she figured he'd be starving and if he didn't want it she didn't want him to feel forgotten about. She poured a glass of water for herself and one for Ratchet. She Carried it all on a big tray back across the cafeteria through the big automatic doors down the hall way across the hanger bay and into Ratchets quarters. She walked to the couch and set the tray down on the table She then picked up Ratchets water gently held his head back pouring the water down Ratchets throat. He didn't even seem half awoken by it. She set the cup down her hand still holding his chin she smiled and scratched the underside of it with one finger. He was still asleep but she did notice his tail flick about happily. Hmm she thought is he awake oh no had he been awake and figured out she had feelings for him then she remembered the book she read on Lombaxes when she met Ratchet no he was asleep it was lombaxes natural instinct for their tail to flick in happiness when something they enjoyed happen asleep or not. Phew she sighed in relief it was now 7:00. Clank then giggled hehehehehe nervous. What do you mean Sasha said pretending like she didn't know. Oh I saw all that hehehehehe he laughed. Oh shush lets just watch T.V. They watched an episode of robo-chef as Secret agent Clank had ended.

A few moments later Al ran in and said to Clank , Clank one of the engines sub plasma coils is malfunctioning I need you to help me fix it. Do I need to come Sasha asked.

No that's okay Al said clank got up and said to Sasha perhaps you can stay here with Ratchet. Clank and Al Ran out.

Sasha looked around the dark room as they had shut the lights out earlier. A few minutes later Ratchet yawned and he leaned towards Sasha. He was still asleep and unaware leaned over his head landing in Sasha's lap. Ooh she exclaimed. She looked at his furry face and smiled she felt bad for the poor guy. She put her feet up on the coffee table she watched T.V. for a little while and at a commercial she got bored and looked down at Ratchets face she had such a crush on him she looked at his floppy ears and his furry chin then his forehead she rubbed it with her index finger going in a circular motion. She saw robo-chef come back on and turned her attention to it she couldn't help but notice his ears they twitched every few moments. She couldn't help but touch them feeling the soft fur on her fingers she gently ran her fingers over them she looked to his cheek and started stroking it then rubbing it she felt his warm fur on her hand she then ran her hand over his shut eye and onto his fuzzy forehead she rubbed it gently. Then looking down to his eyes.

She continued rubbing his forehead and watching T.V. after a few minutes a commercial came on she then noticed his rail flicking about happily. She was nervous that he may be awake or at least half. But she calmed down remembering the book she'd read. She looked at his big furry ears they twitched every so often she knew she shouldn't be doing it but she couldn't help herself. She moved up to his ears and rubbed them casually for about twenty minutes sending her hands up and down the furry warm ears.

They stood up straight which caused her to giggle she knew that this only happened when lombaxes were experiencing extreme amount of pleasure. She kept gently rubbing them and watching T.V. Then Ratchet awoke he was still half asleep and hadn't made a sound doing it his eyes were still shut and when he realized that Sasha was rubbing his ears he thought to himself " oh my god Sasha's rubbing my ears this is a dream come true I love ear rubs and it's Sasha I mean when she's kissed me I've liked it and I have a crush on her but this is ridiculous " he thought he laid there keeping his eyes shut and enjoying his ear rub they raised up in pleasure. She had no clue he was awake she continued rubbing his ears she then inspected them still rubbing them she stopped for a second she then pinched one slightly with her index finger and her thumb moving them in a circular motion. Ratchet laid there still pretending to be asleep he felt Sasha gently pinching his ears she looked at it twitch and she giggled. She went back to rubbing them and Ratchet laid there in utter paradise this went on for about another twenty minutes. Then Sasha noticed it was 8:00 " Oh damn it's 8:00 I got to go to bed " she got up abruptly when she stood up Ratchet got pushed forward and fell back on to his back he kept his eyes shut he didn't want Sasha to know he was awake. He was a bit disappointed but that disappointment was quickly replaced. Sasha looked back to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead out of sympathy she rubbed his forehead and said quietly still not knowing that he was awake " good night Ratchet I hope you feel better tomorrow " she walked out the large thick metal door shutting behind her. Ratchet opened his eyes a big grin on his face. He could still feel her warm hands on his ears and her kiss on his forehead . He looked at the T.V. and shut it off he laid there thinking about what just happened he looked to the two sandwiches left untouched hmm I wonder why these are here. He picked one up and took a big bite into the juicy beef. He chewed it and swallowed it he took another bite chewed it and swallowed it " that's enough for now " he said his stomach still hurt so he decided to curl up into a ball and go to sleep. He then peacefully drifted off to sleep happy as could be.

Meanwhile Sasha laid in bed thinking of what she had just done…she thought

" man his ears were soft " she sighed " I hope he feels better soon ".

She then drifted off to sleep

Well tell me how I did and don't worry Ratchet's still sick chapter 2 is coming and his ears might be in for a treat too I hope you enjoyed this I loved writing it I love the Sasha and Ratchet pairing and I am a bit envious of Ratchet in this .


End file.
